open for ideas here!
by Death Fox of Chocolate
Summary: new chick joins teen titans...set in episode 'Revolution' with Mad Mod. please read and review, and no flames! i need a title idea too if you can...T for language, some battle scenes
1. Chapter 1

DFoC- okay this takes place during the Teen Titans episode 'Revolution' after Mad Mod comes onto the big screens in town…I was just watching the show and as soon as he said 'bow down to your new king, king Moddy!' I was just like 'hell no, you bloody bugger! I bet you would love that, but it ain't gonna happen' and all in my British accent…so I started staring at the TV for like, 5 minutes, before I got off my ass screaming 'INSPIRATION!' at the top of my lungs, running upstairs and grabbing my computer…thus typing up what I am…now for my disclaimers before I lose anything else in my mind…also I'm open for any character ideas for the future, though this story is kinda already set…well cheerio for now chaps!

Disclaimers- DFoC owns nothing of Teen Titans except the plot and maybe some later characters...actually she doesn't even own most of the plot, since this was taken straight from the show and only slightly altered!!!! HAHAHA TO YOU DFoC!!!!

* * *

"'Ello my duckies! You bloody American colonists have been rebellious far too long. So I'm here to claim this city in the name of jolly old England! Now it's time to bow down to your new king, King Moddy! Heh, that'd be me."

**Themesongthemesongthemesongthemesongthemesongthemesongthemesong…**

Everyone in town bowed down before the screen in front of them, everyone except a single girl. She was wearing a black tank top that revealed a lot of skin and a too short skirt with black skater sneakers. She had dark brown hair with red and blue streaks alternating, and a pair of fog gray eyes that could kill. She was standing, her hips slanted and arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, you great codfish?" she yelled to the screen with British accent. Mad Mod stared at her, shocked someone wasn't affected by his hypnosis screens. The girl whipped a pocket knife from her skirt back pocket, flipped it open, grabbing it by the blade. "Too bad I can't be hypnotized!" she yelled, this time in her regular voice. She threw the knife at the screen, watching it flip over and over before hitting the screen and causing it to explode. She heard a noise from a little behind the crowd and knelt down quickly, seeing the Teen Titans fly over her head. They stopped, wondering what had happened to the screen. She risked a quick glance up and saw Beast Boy flying up to the screen, plucking out her knife.

"Shit," she whispered, only to mentally curse herself again seeing Raven turn her head slightly.

"Hey, I found this in the screen!" Beast Boy called out.

"Know whose it is?" another boy asked, possibly Robin from the way the voice sounded. Apparently, Beast Boy didn't know, because when the girl glanced up once more, Beast Boy was a dog, intently sniffing the knife, then the ground. She closed her eyes, hoping upon hope that he wouldn't sniff her out. Her plan failed when she was knocked over by Beast Boy's cold, wet nose. She landed on her hands and knees, then was surrounded by a black bubble.

"Damn it!" she cried out. "Let me outta this stupid bubble! If you haven't noticed, I'm on the good side!" She stopped pounding her fists against the walls around her and folded her arms across her chest again. The bubble disappeared, and Robin walked up to her, her knife in his hand. He handed it to her, and she snatched it, closing and shoving it back in her pocket.

"What the hell did you do?" Cyborg asked her. She glared at him, and he backed away a few steps in fear.

"What does it look like? I threw the damn knife…you know, because I don't wanna live in a world ruled by that bloody bastard!" Her face changed dramatically, going from anger to nothing but concentration as she stared past them all. She was the only one who saw the white light rapidly moving toward them. "Oh shit. Put another bubble thing around us! Now!" They all looked at her, confused, and she pointed behind them. They looked and got the picture, and they were all surrounded by a bubble, covering their eyes from the intense light. About a minute later they opened their eyes and gasped.

"What the…" Beast Boy started. Everyone else was too shocked to put into words what they saw.

"Welcome to jolly old England, black and white style," the girl said with a sour face. All around them, the whole town had turned into a black and white papery version of old England, and there were soldiers everywhere. And Mad Mod was sitting in the center of town on a big throne, crown on head and scepter in hand, laughing like a total maniac.

* * *

Okay gonna stop it here, but I will go on if you give me some reviews…they can be good or bad, but I prefer the good kind…since flames will piss me off and then I won't be able to control myself and my inner vamp will take over and then I'll have to bury my fangs into the flamers' sweet, pulsing, possibly innocent, neck as I slowly drink away their life…you don't want that to happen…so…yea…please review bye bye 


	2. Chapter 2

DFoC-Yay chapter two of my Teen Titans fic!! This is where we find out more about our loverly new character! Ya know the knife throwing one…right, well, I don't have any reviews yet so no candy for anyone!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Teen Titans gang- O.o help us!!!!

DFoC-don't think so people!!! You're all in this chapter so you have to stay!!

Raven-what did you eat this morning?

DFoC- honey nut cheerios, couple glazed donuts, sour green apple, maybe a couple of brownies…._sheepish smile_

Raven-that would explain your happy mood…should I just do the disclaimers for you now?

DFoC- NO!!!! Beast Boy goes first!!! _starts running around room like total idiot, jumps onto bed_ WHEEE!!! I can fly, I can fly, I can…_jumps off bed, flaps arms, lands on face_ Never mind, no I can't…Beast Boy, if you would…owww_ rubs sore nose_

Beast Boy- right, DFoC does not own anything related to Teen Titans in this story, not even the plot because it was taken from the show and only slightly edited to her will. R&R please!! Oh and thank you to Rowlingfan for the lovely review? Help me!

* * *

The Teen Titans looked around and saw that everyone was wearing old-fashioned clothes, many serving giant plates of food or gifts to Mad Mod.

"So does this mean that you are now on our side, friend?" Starfire asked the girl. She looked to the other teens next to her, smiling with some hope.

"Gee, ya think? And I have a name," the girl replied. "It's Nikki, so please call me that. Not Nick, not Nikole. Just Nikki."

"Right. I'm not picking up any signals from you, so I guess you're legit," Cyborg said after looking at a glowing pad on his arm. "Nice to meet you, Nikki."

"Yea, same here," she told him as she shook his hand. Cyborg winced in pain and massaged his hand. "Sorry, I tend to do that. And if the person yells, I usually walk away. But hey, you're the Teen Titans, so you can stand pretty much anything I throw at you."

"Hello, new friend Nikki! I am Starfire, and these are my friends Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy," Starfire said with enthusiasm. Nikki looked at Robin, who waved at her slightly, to Raven, who just stared her down, and then at Beast Boy. Her gaze lingered a bit when she looked at the green kid.

"So, what are we gonna do about…" Beast Boy never finished his question because a half dozen of Mad Mod's giant robots surrounded them. All of them had screens on their chests, and every screen had a swirling picture like the giant screen had had before Nikki's knife destroyed it. Beast boy was drooling on himself, his eyes holding the same swirls on the robots. Nikki and the Titans rolled their eyes and left him be. Robin had suddenly whipped out a long, metal rod.

"Titans, go!" he called out. The four of them leapt at the first four robots they could get to. Robin was trying to puncture one of them. Another was shooting laser beams at Starfire, one was locking fists with Cyborg, and the fourth was keeping Raven on the defense. The only two left were walking towards her and Beast Boy, and she sighed, whipping out her knife. She ran towards the robot coming towards her, but faked and went for the one grabbing Beast Boy, clenched the knife between her teeth, quickly placed her hands on the ground, and vaulted herself into the air. She landed on the robot's back and flipped her knife open. Then, she closed her eyes and set one hand, palm down, on the machine's back. When she opened her eyes again, they had changed from fog gray to almost pitch black, and she looked as if she was staring into space. Her hand slowly moved across the back, and when it stopped, the knife was plunged into the robot centimeters above her fingers. Nikki's eyes went back to gray, and she yanked out the knife, jumped down, grabbing Beast Boy, and ran towards a different robot. Seconds later, the robot she had stabbed exploded with a giant BOOM!

"Oh, come on, already!" she yelled furiously at the unconscious boy on the ground. She smacked him, pinched him, and poked him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Do something funny!" she heard Cyborg yell. Nikki stared at him, wondering what he meant. "Burp, tell a joke, anything!" Cyborg was thrown to a building when his grip loosened on the robot.

"Umm…right. How about you wake up Sleeping Beastie here, and I'll handle the robots?" Nikki suggested. Cyborg nodded, and Nikki headed towards the robot Raven was fighting. Once more, she stabbed her knife into the machine in the same spot as she did the first, and jumped away, shards flying after her seconds later. Nikki repeated this process until she got to the last robot, the one fighting Robin. She was about to plunge her knife into it when she stopped, laughing when she heard Cyborg belch loudly. Beast Boy was laughing too, and Nikki heard him call out, "Not again!" before she was grabbed by an arm. Suddenly, she was face to face with Mad Mod.

"Well, well, if it isn't the li'l ducky what's been ruining me plans! Guess I'll have to find a nice suitable punishment for you, huh?" At that, the man snapped his fingers and three more robots went to fighting the Titans and she was being carried, though quite forcibly and unable to move, to some castle that was in the spot the pizza parlor was normally in.

"Oh, great!" she yelled. "You got rid of the pizza parlor! Now where the hell can I get a salad for only two bucks?" The Titans heard her, and Beast Boy flew out of the tangle and landed on the robot holding Nikki.

"Where did you stab this thing again?" he called down to her.

"There's a little notch on all of them just under where the neck would be. Stab just below that notch, and I mean directly below it. Otherwise it won't work," she called back to him. Beast Boy turned into a bear, located the notch, and plunged a claw into the spot Nikki had indicated. Nikki leaped free as the hold on her loosened and ran, calling for Beast Boy to do the same. "Now do the same with some other robots!" Robin heard what the new girl had yelled and flipped onto one of the robots' backs. Immediately, his staff was shoved into the robot, which then exploded, causing a chain reaction with the last two because they had been so close to the explosion.

"Right, so…now what do we do?" Beast Boy asked.

"Find Mod, kick his British ass, and turn the city back to normal," came the reply. They all looked to see Nikki kneeling on the ground, her palm on the street. "There's a little warehouse about ten miles north of here. That's where he's hiding, and that's where I'm going." She got up and started walking toward the way she had indicated. She felt a hand on her elbow turn her around.

"Hey, don't you want any help or anything?" Beast Boy asked her. She turned her head away, staring at her feet. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she willed them back.

"No. I've worked alone since my parents died fifteen years ago, and I work alone now." She yanked her elbow away and started walking. Then, without thinking, she sprinted off, letting the unshed tears fall down her face. What she didn't notice was the small green bird that was flying above her, watching closely.

* * *

Well, I'm gonna end it here cuz I gotta get to bed…but please review, and I prefer no flames, but I will accept them…well, nighty night people, and thanx again to Rowlingfan for the loverly review, I guess…until chapter three, adieu my fair readers, adieu!! 


End file.
